Skittles, Vlad, and Mexico
by PsychoticNari
Summary: Challenge Response to Kitty Ghost! What happens when Danny eat's more and more Skittles...


I shall never own Danny Phantom!

Nor Skittles…

Yay a challenge response!

It's a response to Kitty Ghost!

So on with it!

* * *

The pack of Skittles was sitting right there on the kitchen table, as if it were waiting for someone to go over and grab it. Danny Fenton, who had just gone downstairs, smiled when he saw the pack of Skittles. He quickly grabbed the Skittles before his Mom could turn around and grab them herself.

"Bye Mom! I'm going out!" he exclaimed as he ran out the door.

Once he was outside he opened the pack and tossed every single Skittle in his mouth. When he was done eating them he felt around in his pockets for money. He smiled wide when he found at least 5 bucks in there and started running towards the candy shop.

Once he was there he ordered a Skittle Sundae in which he ate under 5 minutes. He walked out of the candy shop and by now the sugar was rushing around his system, making his eye twitch.

A blue wisp came out of his mouth and he quickly ran into an alley and changed to his ghost-half. He flew up into the sky and….

"HI VLAD!"

Vlad, who had been flying by, shrieked like a girl and spun around to see a spinning Danny Phantom.

"What's wrong with you?" the old half-ghost asked.

Danny laughed and stopped spinning. He hung upside down in the air and said "Hey Vladdie you're upside down!" Vlad smacked his face and prayed to god that he would destroy him right then and there.

Vlad's question processed through Danny's brain and he answered "Oh I had a lot of Skittles."

The elder half-ghost's eyes widened as Danny Phantom laughed once again and took off in the other direction.

* * *

"OH NO THE PLANE IS GOING DOWN! ABANDON PLANE!" exclaimed Danny as he fell into the water. He shot up and looked around "Hey how did I get to the beach!" he exclaimed as people looked at him. Danny laughed and flew up.

"YAY THE PLANE IS SAVED, TIME TO GO TO MEXICO!" he exclaimed as he took off into the direction of Mexico.

As he flew there he made airplane noises, leaving seals and birds wonder why the ghost was making those noises.

* * *

The sun was shining down on a Plaza, where green, red, and white decorations were hung up all over the place.

In the middle of the plaza a certain raven haired teenager was dancing with a girl. This boy was wearing a sombrero and his shirt had paint splatters of green. In his hand he held a pack of Mexican candy that was packed with a bunch of sugar and Skittles on top.

Once they were done dancing the girl grabbed his wrist and put a bracelet that said "Maria" on it. Danny smiled and let the girl kiss his cheek. He took a bite out of his candy and his eye started twitching more. He soon left the party and found a guy selling bracelets, just like the one that said "Maria"

"Can I have the one that say's Danny?" asked Danny to the guy.

The guy nodded and handed him the bracelet. Danny paid him a dollar and left. He looked at his watch (which was still set in Amity Park's time) and saw that it read 12:00 p.m

"I guess I gotta go!" he exclaimed and was about to run into an alley to change to his Ghost Half. But not before someone took a picture of him. "OKAY BYE MISTER!" Danny exclaimed as soon as pictures were done.

He ran into an alley and changed to his ghost half, took off into the air, and left Mexico.

* * *

"Where could Danny be? He was supposed to meet us here 5 minutes ago!" Sam asked Tucker, who was standing next to her in front of the park.

Tucker opened his mouth to reply when Danny FENTON suddenly appeared in front of them "HI GUYS!" he exclaimed while taking a huge bite out of his candy. His two best friends stared at him "What's with the green?" Tucker asked, referring to the green splatter paints.

Danny only smiled wide and replied "I went to Mexico, they were having a party." He placed his sombrero on Tucker's head and dashed off when he saw a squirrel.

He tossed the rest of his candy to the animal that could someday turn mutant and turned to his friends. "Who is Maria?" Sam asked, pointing to the bracelet. Danny reached into his pocket and took out another bag of Skittles.

"Some girl I danced with in Mexico, no big deal." He smirked when he could practically hear Sam fuming.

So he popped a few Skittles in his mouth and walked over to Sam. "Hey Sam!" he exclaimed as she looked up at him.

"What?" she growled out. Danny chuckled and placed his lips on hers.

When he pulled away Sam felt a few Skittles in her mouth. "Taste the Rainbow!" he exclaimed as he turned and ran away.

Leaving Sam staring after him and Tucker snickering at what happens when Danny gets hyper off of Skittles.

* * *

Dunno if this is good or not….

XD I'm going to make a one-shot called "Taste the Rainbow" because of yeah…


End file.
